(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile alarm system with two-stage disarming. More specifically, this invention is for securing a car when it is temporarily disarmed, while the car owner is not present.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An automobile is a means of transportation in our modern life, and the sales figures for automobiles rapidly increases every year. As the demand for automobiles increases, the rate of stolen cars remains high, which makes car alarm system very demanding. At the present stage, the available auto alarm systems can instantly trigger the siren and/or signal lights if an alarm system is activated. When this instance happens often or repeatedly, which may or may not be an attempt from a burglar or an intruder, the vehicle owner can only disarm, or deactivate, the entire alarm system, leaving the burglar a great opportunity to burgle or steal the vehicle.
In addition, the loud noise from the siren when an alarm system is activated disturbs the neighbors, especially at night. This loud noise sometimes annoys the car owner also, so that even he may want to deactivate the siren by a remote unit. However, at the same time the alarm system is also deactivated. Therefore, an unavoidable period of insecurity occurs once the alarm system is disarmed, while the owner is within sight of his vehicle but far away from it. This invention rectifies the aforesaid drawbacks of alarm design. Following repeated tests and experiments, a vehicle alarm system with two-stage disarming is herein introduced.